borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobtm
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Revolver page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 23:41, 21 June 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Athena's Wisdom "Please don't input such abruptly incorrect information. I am 100% correct in the effects of this and many other guns, it only has boosted accuracy values as well as having increased critical hit damage. Even a simple 10 second test completely trashes your theory of this gun's effects. Bobtm 02:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC)" Pal, perhaps you're confused. I didn't change your add or info at all. All I added was the "citation needed" addendum at the end of it, as it was the first I have heard of the Athena's Wisdom repeater having a critical hit bonus. I never said you were wrong. I never put in any "abruptly" incorrect info. I never had any opposing theory for your edit to "trash." This is also a wiki, not your own personal encyclopedia. You're not guaranteed the final say on any and all information, especially when it isn't tested or supported by anyone else. So, I guess, um, get over it. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not confused bucko, on my computer it had it displayed as its old incorrect effect of some RoF nonsense dunno why it'd put it back that way on its own when I've never seen that happen on any other page. Also, it has not only been tested, but is 100% confirmed the effect I had stated. This wiki is in terrible dissaray as far as information is concerned and I'm tired of having to explain over and over again how things work. I figure if I can cut off the source and help this place become more accurate at the same time I may as well do so. Any and all information I edit is 100% confirmed and tested fully mind you, and if it isn't I'll put that citation thingie. Also I know its a wiki ........... but other ones are extremely good sources of helpful information, which is what I'd like to see this one become as well. Bobtm 00:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well I didn't change the actual content. All I did was add the "citation needed" template. And just because you claim whatever you add is 100% factual and tested, doesn't mean it should automatically be taken for face value and accepted. You're just another user like me or anyone else here. It seems that we're sharing the goal of making sure that all info on the articles is accurate, and that's all I was doing. Adding the "citation needed" template after an edit that has not been widely discussed or disputed by the users in this group is something I do under the advisory of the moderators here. It was never meant to be of any offense to you. If you don't like it, you can take it up with them, I suppose. 00:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC)